Vlam
by Cocoa-Corruption
Summary: Het huis van Yami, Yugi en Suguroku brand af. Gelukkig geeft Mokuba hen onderdak. Al is Kaiba daar niet zo blij mee. Zal hij van gedacht veranderen? Yaoi! Prideshipping! YamixSeto


**Warnings: **yaoi (prideshipping). Rated T, kan M worden naarmate het verhaal vordert.

**Disclaimer: **Ik bezit niets…Snif.

Vlam

door

Sweet Revenge 666

Fortune Cookie

Ik voelde warme tranen langs mijn wangen glijden. Hoe kon dit gebeuren? Waarom?

De allesvernietigende vlammen zette de omgeving in een scharlakenrode gloed.

Brandweermannen deden alles wat ze konden, maar ze waren te laat. De Kame game shop was niet meer te redden. Het dak was ingestort, alles was zwartgeblakerd en het vuur was nog altijd bezig zich te verspreiden. De waterstralen deden het vuur sissen, maar ze leken zo klein en nutteloos ten opzichte van de grote oranje massa.

Ik voelde hoe Yugi zich tegen mij aandrukte. Ik sloeg een arm rond zijn schouders. Een magere troost, ik weet het, maar het was het enige dat ik kon bedenken.

Een eindje verder stond Muto Suguroku. Het verdriet was op zijn gezicht geëtst. Hij leek oud, heel oud. Ik had hem nog nooit zo zwak en kwetsbaar gezien. Hij was gebroken. Ik slikte. Het deed pijn.

Ik voelde me misselijk. Ik was alles kwijt. Mijn kamer, die ik met Yugi deelde, al mijn spullen… Mijn thuis was weg. Het was gewoon weg! Ik kreeg een zware krop in mijn keel.

Ik had me zo welkom gevoeld. Zo warm. Toen ik eindelijk mijn eigen lichaam terugkreeg, was mijn vriendschap met Yugi nog hechter en sterker geworden. Ik was zo gelukkig. Ik had weer een familie, weer een thuis. Ik hield zoveel van hen, van mijn leven. Mijn leven met Yugi en Suguroku in de Kame game shop.

En net toen ik dacht dat alles weer perfect was, gebeurde er dit. Het was niet eerlijk!

Ik weet niet meer hoe lang ik daar heb gestaan, het leek wel een eeuwigheid. Maar de tijd tikte genadeloos verder. De avond viel en, ondanks de hulp van de brandweerlui, was ons huis veranderd in een smeulend hoopje as. Mijn ogen volgden de rookpluimen naar de grauwe lucht, waar hier en daar een ster fonkelde.

Gelukkig was Suguroku verzekerd tegen dit soort dingen, maar op dit moment was dat niet genoeg om de pijn te verzachten.

Een kille wind begon te waaien. Ik stak mijn verkleumde handen in mijn broekzakken op zoek naar warmte. Verbaasd merkte ik dat er nog iets inzat. Ik opende mijn hand en zag een gelukskoekje in mijn handpalm liggen.

Het leek wel een eeuwigheid geleden, maar ik wist dat er nog maar een paar uur verstreken waren. We waren gezellig aan het heten. Buiten woedde een hevig onweer, maar daar trokken wij ons niets van aan. We hadden chinees eten besteld, dat we smakelijk aan het oppeuzelen waren.

Toen de bliksem insloeg en het vuur zich verspreidde, zijn we vlug naar buiten gehold. Het was een mirakel dat niemand gewond was. In alle verwarring en paniek moet ik het gelukskoekje in mijn zak gestoken hebben.

Ik brak het ding in twee en rolde het kleine papiertje uit.

_Na regen komt zonneschijn._

Ik moest bijna lachen. Kon het nog toepasselijker? Jammer dat ik het woord van koekjes nog altijd niet geloofde.

Yugi's grootvader kwam bij ons staan. Hij probeerde te glimlachen, maar het lukte niet echt.

Yugi tilde zijn hoofd op van mijn shirt en keek Suguroku met grote purperen ogen aan.

"Het komt toch allemaal wel goed?"

Suguroku knikte bemoedigend. "Natuurlijk jongen. Ik ben voor alles gedekt. Er komt iemand die vaststelt wat de schade is, hoeveel van mijn handel verbrand is… Dat soort zaken. En hopelijk betaalt de verzekering alles terug."

"Gaan we verhuizen?" Vroeg ik. Verhuizen was wel het laatste waar ik zin in had. Nu ik eindelijk een plek had gevonden dat ik mijn thuis kon noemen, wilde ik daar blijven.

"Ik dacht er eerder aan om het huis weer op te bouwen."

Een man kwam op ons afgestapt. Hij vroeg of hij even kon spreken met Suguroku. Waarschijnlijk om alle details te regelen.

Een tijdje later kwam de vermoeide grootvader terug. Hij zuchtte. "Ik denk dat het tijd is om ergens een motel te zoeken. Het is tenslotte al laat."

We kropen in de kleine auto, die gespaard was gebleven van de brand en reden de straat op. Ik voelde hoe mijn ogen zwaar werden. Ik liet de vermoeidheid over me heen spoelen en viel in slaap met mijn gezicht tegen de ruit gedrukt.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Het motel was klein en smerig. Het behangpapier was vergeeld door de rook, de grijze vloertegels waren verdwenen onder een dikke laag aangekoekte modder en de enorme kamerplant was dor en zo goed als dood.

Aarzelend liepen we naar het onthaal. Al was onthaal wel een heel groot woord voor wat het eigenlijk was.

In het kleine, groezelige halletje stond, tegen de rechtermuur, een versleten bureau, dat waarschijnlijk van de vuilnisbelt was gehaald. Op het verweerde houten blad stond een simpele bloempot overvol met de sigarettenpeukjes.

Soguroku schraapte zijn keel. De geblondeerde vrouw die achter het onthaal zat, keek verveeld op van haar tijdschrift. Bij het zien van de nieuwe gasten, creëerde ze echter een brede glimlach, die net zo nep was als haar nagels.

"Goedenavond. Mijn naam is Gina. Kan ik je helpen, liefje?" Vroeg ze zeemzoet, terwijl ze ervoor zorgde dat zoveel mogelijk van haar borsten op display kwam te staan.

De oude man grimaste en wendde zijn blik af van het ordinair tafereel.

Ik zuchtte bij het feit dat dit ons huis werd voor de komende maanden.

"Ik zou graag een kamer boeken, mevrouw." Vroeg Soguroku beleefd.

"Natuurlijk, natuurlijk." Zei de blondine en ze haalde een dik boek tevoorschijn. "We hebben wel alleen maar kamers voor één of twee personen."

"Ik neem wel een kamer voor mezelf. De jongens delen er een." De oude man keek achterom. " Dat vinden jullie toch niet erg hé?"

We knikten van nee.

"Goed, zet hier maar even je naam." Ze reikte hem een balpen aan en Suguroku pende de nodige gegevens neer in het boek.

"Hoeveel nachten zul je hier verblijven?" Vroeg de uitbaatster terwijl ze hem twee sleutels gaf.

Suguroku zuchtte. "Voor een onbepaalde tijd."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ik stak de simpele sleutel in het sleutelgat en opende de deur. Yugi stapte achter mij de kamer in.

De kamer was Spartaans ingericht. Dat vond ik niet zo erg. Het was de lak aan hygiëne dat me deed walgen.

De vloer was bedekt met een grijs tapijt. De wanden waren lichtblauw en het plafond wit. Het was een zeer kleine ruimte. De linker en rechtermuur waren gebruikt om de bedden tegen te zetten. Tussen de bedden was nog een halve meter plaats.

Ik zag Yugi naar het raam lopen. Hij probeerde het ding open te krijgen maar het lukte niet. Ik hielp hem. We trokken allebei uit alle macht en met een luide krak vloog het luik open. De muffe stadsgeur kwam ons tegemoet.

Ik opende een lange, smalle kleerkast en sloot ze weer toen ik besefte dat ik niets had om uit te pakken.

Ik ging uitgeput op het bed liggen en kreunde toen ik de metalen veren in mijn rug voelde drukken.

Verslagen kleedde ik me uit tot mijn boxers, zei Yugi goedenacht, en kroop onder de dekens. Ik hoopte maar dat ze er nieuwe hadden opgelegd. Aan de zweterige geur te ruiken, was dat niet het geval. Ik was echter veel te moe om me er iets van aan te trekken.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Nu, het leuke aan een zaterdagochtend is voor velen de toelating om uit te slapen. Ik bedoel maar, na een hele week, elke ochtend op een ongoddelijk uur wakker te worden gemaakt door een duivels apparaat- in de volksmond ook wel "wekker" genoemd- heb je toch wel het recht om pas op te staan voor het middageten? Waarom werd ik dan een constant porren in mijn zij gewaar?

Traag deed ik mijn ogen open.

"Yami, ben je wakker?"

Ik murmelde iets incoherent. Yugi lachte tevreden. "Goed zo. Ik en opa wachten beneden op je. Het ontbijt staat klaar." Vervolgens huppelde Yugi de kamer uit. Ik meende het. Hij _huppelde_.

Is er iets erger dan wakker te worden gemaakt door een ochtendmens? Is er iets erger dan een ochtendmens? Misschien heb je het al gemerkt dat ik niet tot die categorie behoor. Ik duwde de dekens van mij af. Ik deed mijn kleren weer aan, die ik gisteren op de grond had gelegd en ging op zoek naar een badkamer.

Aan het einde van de gang vond ik wat ik zocht. Het was een kleine gezamenlijke badkamer, die al in geen jaren meer was schoongemaakt. Toen ik vond dat ik er acceptabel uitzag, ging ik de trap af.

Ik spotte een dubbele deur met een bordje "eetzaal" erboven.

Toen ik binnenkwam werd ik meteen begroet door glimlachende blikken van Yugi en Suguroku.

Ze zaten aan een ontbijttafel gedekt met sneetjes brood, confituur en boter. Gina kwam langs met een dampende koffiekan en bediende de gasten. Haar blonde haar was opgestoken in een paardenstaart. Ze droeg een strakke jeans en een lila topje. Waarschijnlijk hoopte ze op een fooi.

Ik ging zitten aan tafel en schonk een glaasje sinaasappelsap in. Ik keek het zaaltje rond en zag nog een man zitten, die de krant aan het lezen was. Hij droeg een versleten kostuum, had donkere kringen rond zijn ogen, en had zich al minstens een week niet meer geschoren. Er was een vermoeid uitziende moeder, die haar twee kleine kinderen in toom probeerde te houden en een jong stel die waarschijnlijk de kamer maar een paar uurtjes geboekt had.

Ik kon me niet voorstellen dat we hier zouden blijven. Maar ik begreep ook, dat we geen duur hotel konden betalen om maanden in te logeren. Zeker niet nu we zonder inkomsten zaten.

Ik smeerde me een boterham tot ik zag dat er nog oude etensresten aan mijn mes hingen. Mijn honger was plotsklaps over.

"Wat dachten jullie ervan om straks te gaan winkelen? We hebben tenslotte nieuwe kleren nodig. We kunnen misschien ook nieuwe lakens kopen. Dan hoeven we niet meer in die van het motel te slapen."

Yugi en ik knikten beamend.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Het was een drukte van jewelste in het Domino winkelcentrum. Verliefde koppeltjes liepen hand in hand, kleuters lagen op de grond te krijsen omdat ze niet kregen wat ze wilden en kuddes vrienden en vriendinnen trokken van winkel naar winkel.

De eerste stop was de supermarkt, waar we de goedkoopste lakens kochten. We besloten daar ook om ineens nieuw bestek te kopen. Met het directe gebrek aan geld, kochten we alleen de vitale dingen. Plastieken bekertjes, tandenborstels en tandpasta, zeep en shampoo, handdoeken, ondergoed, …

We rekenden af aan de kassa en vervolgden onze weg. We besloten om nieuwe kledij aan te schaffen. Aangezien het niet echt hygiënisch verantwoord was om een paar maanden in hetzelfde rond te lopen. Pfff, het enige dat je in het oude Egypte nodig had was een witte lendendoek, maar ja, de tijden zijn veranderd zeker?

Suguroku ging zijn eigen weg. Aangezien we niet echt dezelfde smaak hadden. We spraken om twee uur af aan het ijssalon.

Yugi en ik slenterden verder. Het was nogal moeilijk voort te bewegen in deze massa. Ofwel stapte er iemand op je voet of je kreeg een elleboog in je neus.

Telkens als we een étalage zagen dat ons beviel, gingen we naar binnen. We hadden nog niet veel gekocht. Het ging ons vooral om de praktische kant. Ik droeg een plastiek zak met enkele paren sokken voor mij en Yugi. Ik had ook nog een simpele jeansbroek gekocht en Yugi had een wit T-shirt uitgekozen.

We hadden dus nog veel werk te doen. We wandelden een leuk uitziende winkel binnen en snuisterden tussen alle rekken met spullen. Ik had net een lederen vest te pakken gekregen, die ik wilde passen, toen ik iemand uit het pashok zag komen.

Seto Kaiba.

Welke goden zaten mij nu weer te pesten?

Toen pas zag ik wat hij aanhad. Een lage zwarte jeansbroek. En als ik zeg laag dan bedoel ik héél laag…Gevaarlijk laag.

Hij liep naar de spiegel, zijn heupen zachtjes, haast onmerkbaar wiegend. Niet op zo'n verwijfde manier, maar het was haast roofdierachtig sexy. Ik kon het niet helpen, ik bleef er naar staren.

Hij bekeek zichzelf in de spiegel. Toen merkte ik dat hij die broek niet aan het passen was, maar hetgeen dat hij vanboven droeg. Het leek een beetje op dat rolkraagshirt dat hij in Battle City, onder zijn witte trenchcoat droeg. Maar dan met afgescheurde mouwen. En het had de kleur van zijn ogen. Een prachtig azuurblauw. Hij stond er prachtig mee.

Het was ook iets korter. Dat met de combinatie van die ultralage jeans was een heerlijk zicht. Rond zijn linkerpols was een mat zilveren armband.

Dat beviel me wel. Maar ik nam aan dat die armband ver buiten mijn prijsklasse viel. Wat deed Kaiba hier eigenlijk? Heeft hij geen persoonlijke stylist of zo? Ik weet niet waarom, maar het was gek om hem zonder trenchcoat te zien. Ik bedoel maar, het is zijn handelsmerk!

Hij liep terug naar het pashokje. Ik hoopte maar dat hij dat shirt neemt, hij stond er goed mee.

En neeeeeeee! Ik ben niet verliefd op Kaiba! Ben je zot? Ik geef toe, hij ziet er lekker uit, maar dat is alles. Mooi lijf, slecht karakter. De wereld zit wreed in elkaar.

Maar goed, waar was ik? Ah ja, mijn vest…

Een tijdje later stonden Yugi en ik voor het ijssalon. Onze armen vol dozen en zakken. Ik had de lederen vest gekocht. Twee rode shirts, één zwarte en één grijze met lange mouwen. Een bruine jas en een beige trui, voor de koudere dagen. Een lederen broek en nog een jeans. Een paar sportschoenen en nieuwe lederen laarzen. Ik kreeg bijna een hartaanval toen ik de prijs zag. Maar ja, ik had ook echt niets meer. Ik moest mijn hele kleerkast herkopen.

We hoefden niet lang te wachten op Suguroku, die ook was volgeladen met zakken van verschillende winkels.

We gingen zitten aan een rond tafeltje en bestelden onze ijsjes. Ik deed mijn schoenen uit en masseerde mijn tenen, die ondertussen een verpletterde brij geworden waren, door alle lompe mensen, die het zo nodig vonden om mij als wandelpad te gebruiken.

Als Yugi er niet bij was geweest had ik ze allang allemaal naar de Schaduwwereld gestuurd.

Mijn stemming werd gelukkig beter, toen ik mijn banana split voor mijn neus geschoven kreeg.

"Yugi, Yami!"

Daar bij de deuropening stond een knul met ravenzwarte manen heftig te zwaaien.

"Mokuba!" Riep Yugi blij uit.

Ik was ook blij om hem te zien. Zijn brede lach en fonkelende ogen werkten aanstekelijk. Hij was zo verschillend van zijn broer, die achter hem stond. Met die eeuwige koele, afstandelijke blik op zijn gezicht geëtst.

Ik merkte de doorschijnende plastiek zak op met het blauwe shirt in. Ik grijnsde. Al was wat hij nu aanhad niet veel slechter. Ik zweer het je, als die jeans nog net iets lager zat…

"Kom je erbij zetten." Zei Yugi joviaal.

Seto Kaiba was daar duidelijk niet mee opgezet. Maar hij zweeg en volgde zijn broer naar ons tafeltje.

Opa begroette hen en sleepte twee stoeltjes aan. De blik van Kaiba was duidelijk. Hij wilde weg. Niet dat we hem zouden missen of zo. Maar volgens mij kon hij de gelukkige blik van zijn jongere broertje niet weerstaan, en had dan maar besloten om deze "hel" te doorstaan.

Er kwam direct een serveerster aangerend om de nieuwe klanten te bedienen. Gek, volgens mij kregen wij een iets tragere bediening. Zou het te maken kunnen hebben met het feit dat Japans' meest begeerde vrijgezel hier zat? Hmm, wat een moeilijke vraag…

Toen de twee broers besteld hadden, babbelden Yugi en Mokuba er vrolijk op los. Ook Suguroku gaf af en toe repliek.

Kaiba zat gewoon verveeld naar zijn nagels te kijken. Is hij niet het zonnetje in huis? Wel zolang hij maar niemand kwaad doet. Best wel gek. Ik zit hier al een tijdje en ik heb nog geen enkele belediging gehoord. Nu ja, hij heeft dan ook nog niets gezegd.

De ijsjes kwamen eraan. De serveerster gaf Kaiba een flirtende lach en zette de coupe voor zijn neus, terwijl ze zo ver mogelijk naar voren leunde, zodat de jonge CEO recht in haar hemd kon kijken.

Alsjeblieft zeg. Heeft dat mens geen schaamte?

Vervolgens streek ze met haar hand over zijn rug en vertrok, maar niet voor ze hem een veelbetekende knipoog gegeven had.

Blijkbaar niet.

Ik weet niet waarom, maar het deed me deugd om te zien dat Kaiba's reactie op de avances van de serveerster enkel bestond uit een blik van ingehouden irritatie.

Ik probeerde me te concentreren op het gesprek, maar het lukte niet. Ik was er met mijn gedachten niet bij. Ik was ook nogal moe. Ik had tenslotte het hele winkelcentrum een paar keer doorkruist nadat ik op een onvergeeflijk vroeg uur was wakker gemaakt. De gebeurtenissen van gisteren lagen me ook nog steeds zwaar op de maag. Of was dat de banana split?

Soms probeerde Yugi, Seto Kaiba te betrekken bij het gesprek, maar zonder succes. Ofwel negeerde hij de vragen of hij beantwoordde ze met een grom.

Wat een beleefdheid. Ik zei er echter niets op, want anders wist ik zeker dat we weer in een scheldpartij terecht zouden raken. En daar had ik echt geen zin in.

Het tienergenie lepelde zijn chocolade ijs verder op, het gesprek en het gezelschap totaal negerend.

Ik volgde met mijn ogen het zoete hapje naar zijn volle lippen. Ik zag hoe hij zijn lepel aflikte met één sensuele beweging van tong en hoe hij zijn ogen even dichtdeed van genot.

Ik ben dus duidelijk mijn hersens aan het verliezen. Hij was gewoon aan het eten. Een simpele handeling, waar niets sexy aan is! Niets! Waarom ben ik nog steeds aan het kijken?

Ik werd opgeschrokken vanuit mijn innerlijke monoloog, door de stem van Mokuba.

"Wat?" Riep de jonge knul uit. "Dat is verschrikkelijk!"

Blijkbaar hadden Yugi en Suguroku hem verteld over de brand.

"Ja." Zuchtte Yugi. "Er blijft niets meer van over."

"Wat gaan jullie nu doen?"

"We verblijven nu in een motel" antwoordde ik. "We gaan de zaak en het huis heropbouwen met het geld van de verzekering en wat er op onze spaarrekening staat."

"Dat zal lang duren zeker?"

"Ja. Nogal." Zei Suguroku. "Maar wat valt eraan te doen?"

Mokuba haalde zijn schouders op. "Gelukkig hebben jullie onderdak."

Ik gromde. "Wat je onderdak kan noemen."

"Wat bedoel je?"

Suguroku slaakte een zucht en fronste zijn voorhoofd. "Wel," begon hij, "het is niet echt wat je noemt een luxehotel…"

"Een stal is hygiënischer." Vulde ik aan. Goed, het was misschien een beetje grof, maar het was de waarheid.

"Ik wou dat ik iets kon doen…" Mokuba keek triest. Maar dan klaarde dat gezichtje weer op.

"Waarom trekken jullie niet bij ons in?" Riep hij enthousiast uit.

Seto Kaiba verslikte zich in zijn ijs. Toen hij het hoesten en proesten weer een beetje onder controle had keek hij met een blik vol ongeloof naar Mokuba.

"Wat!?"

"Het is perfect. Ons huis is groot genoeg. En zo verliezen ze geen geld aan het huren van vuile kamers. En kunnen ze dat steken in hun oude huis. En dan heb ik gezelschap, als jij bent gaan werken."

Hij zette grote, trieste, smekende ogen op.

Ik zag dat de ijsprins begon te smelten. Ik grinnikte in mezelf. Het tafereel was dan ook zo schattig.

De CEO zuchtte verslagen en gromde.

"Ik geloof dat dat een ja is!" Riep het jongere broertje blij uit. "Wat zeggen jullie ervan?"

Yugi knikte heftig ja.

Ik haalde mijn schouders op. Om eerlijk te zijn had ik niet echt veel zin om in te trekken bij "The Devil himself". Ik had het gevoel dat ik een prooi zou zijn in het hol van de leeuw. Nee, wacht, van een bloeddorstige draak.

Maar ik kon wel goed opschieten met Mokuba. Ik hoopte maar da hij zijn broer wat in toom kon houden. En ik zag er tegen op om terug te keren het motel.

Uiteindelijk, knikte ik ook instemmend.

Suguroku keek vertwijfeld. Hij wendde zich tot Seto Kaiba.

"Ik wil niet tot last zijn…"

De sinistere glinstering in de ogen van Kaiba, voorspelden weinig goeds. Hij wou juist antwoord geven, toen hij plots een schreeuw van pijn uitte. Al wrijvend over zijn scheenbeen keek hij Mokuba boos aan. Die laatste keek zoetjes terug.

Met zijn kaken op elkaar geklemd, gaf hij ons toestemming om bij hen te logeren.

Ik wist niet of ik blij moest zijn of moest rennen voor mijn leven.

Morgen verhuizen we dus naar de Kaibas… Help.

TBC…

Review please…They make my day!

Sweet Revenge 666


End file.
